Certain diseases of the respiratory tract are known to respond to treatment by the direct application of therapeutic agents. As these agents are most readily available in dry powdered form, their application is most conveniently accomplished by inhaling the powdered material through the nose or mouth. This powdered form results in the better utilization of the medicament in that the drug is deposited exactly at the site desired and where its action may be required; hence, very minute doses of the drug are often equally as efficacious as larger doses administered by other means, with a consequent marked reduction in the incidence of undesired side effects and medicament cost. Alternatively, the drug in this form may be used for treatment of diseases other than those of the respiratory system. When the drug is deposited on the very large surface areas of the lungs, it may be very rapidly absorbed into the blood stream; hence, this method of application may take the place of administration by injection, tablet, or other conventional means.
It is the opinion of the pharmaceutical industry that the bioavailability of the drug is optimum when the drug particles delivered to the respiratory tract are between 1 to 5 microns in size. When the drug particles need to be in this size range the dry powder delivery system needs to address a number of issues:
(1) Small size particles develop an electrostatic charge on themselves during manufacturing and storage. This causes the particles to agglomerate or aggregate, resulting in clusters of particles which have an effective size greater than 5 microns. The probability of these large clusters making it to the deep lungs then decreases. This in turn results in a lower percentage of the packaged drug being available to the patient for absorption.
(2) The amount of active drug that needs to be delivered to the patient may be of the order of 10s of micrograms. For example, albuterol, in the case of a drug used in asthma, this is usually 25 to 50 micrograms. Current manufacturing equipment can effectively deliver aliquots of drugs in milligram dose range with acceptable accuracy. So the standard practice is to mix the active drug with a filler or bulking agent such as lactose. This additive also makes the drug “easy to flow”. This filler is also called a carrier since the drug particles also stick to these particles through electrostatic or chemical bonds. These carrier particles are very much larger than the drug particles in size. The ability of the dry powder inhaler to separate drug from the carrier is an important performance parameter in the effectiveness of the design.
(3) Active drug particles with sizes greater than 5 microns will be deposited either in the mouth or throat. This introduces another level of uncertainty since the bioavailability and absorption of the drug in these locations is different from the lungs. Dry powder inhalers need to minimize the drug deposited in these locations to reduce the uncertainty associated with the bioavailability of the drug.
Prior art dry powder inhalers (DPIs) usually have a means for introducing the drug (active drug plus carrier) into a high velocity air stream. The high velocity air stream is used as the primary mechanism for breaking up the cluster of micronized particles or separating the drug particles from the carrier. Several inhalation devices useful for dispensing this powder form of medicament are known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,277; 3,518,992; 3,635,219; 3,795,244; and 3,807,400, inhalation devices are disclosed having means for piercing of a capsule containing a powdered medicament, which upon inhalation is drawn out of the pierced capsule and into the user's mouth. Several of these patents disclose propeller means, which upon inhalation aid in dispensing the powder out of the capsule, so that it is not necessary to rely solely on the inhaled air to suction powder from the capsule. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,482, a device is disclosed having a powder containing capsule placed in a lower chamber before inhalation, where it is pierced by manual depression of a piercing pin by the user. After piercing, inhalation is begun and the capsule is drawn into an upper chamber of the device where it moves about in all directions to cause a dispensing of powder through the pierced holes and into the inhaled air stream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,606 discloses an inhalation device having multiple piercing pins, propeller means, and a self-contained power source for operating the propeller means via external manual manipulation, so that upon inhalation the propeller means aids in dispensing the powder into the stream of inhaled air.
These prior art devices present several problems and possess several disadvantages that are remedied by the inhalation devices of the present invention. For instance, these prior art devices require that the user exert considerable effort in inhalation to effect dispensing or withdrawal of powder from a pierced capsule into the inhaled air stream. With these prior art devices, suction of powder through the pierced holes in the capsule caused by inhalation generally does not withdraw all or even most of the powder out of the capsule, thus causing a waste of the medicament. Also, such prior art devices result in uncontrolled amounts or clumps, of powdered material being inhaled into the user's mouth, rather than a constant inhalation of controlled amounts of finely dispersed powder.
Known prior art includes a device for facilitating inhalation of a powdered medication that includes a body portion having primary and secondary air inlet channels and an outlet channel. The secondary inlet channel provides an enclosure for a capsule containing the powdered medication and the outlet channel is formed as a mouthpiece protruding from the body. A capsule piercing structure is provided, which upon rotation puts one or more holes in the capsule so that upon vibration of the capsule by an electro-mechanical vibrator, the powdered drug many be released from the capsule. The piercing means disclosed in Wilke et al includes three radially mounted, spring-biased piercing needles mounted in a trochoidal chamber. Upon hand rotation of the chamber, simultaneous inward radial motion of the needles pierces the capsule. Further rotation of the chamber allows the needles to be retracted by their spring mountings to their original positions to withdraw the needles from the capsule.
The electromechanical vibrator includes, at its innermost end, a vibrating plunger rod which projects into the intersection of the inlet channel and the outlet channel. Connected to the plunger rod is a mechanical solenoid buzzer for energizing the rod to vibrate. The buzzer is powered by a high energy electric cell and is activated by an external button switch. Upon inhalation through an outlet channel and concurrent pressing of a switch to activate the electromechanical vibrating means, air is sucked through inlet channels and the air stream through the secondary inlet channel raises the capsule up against the vibrating plunger rod. The capsule is thus vibrated rapidly with powder being fluidized and dispensed from the pierced holes therein. This technique is commonly used in manufacturing for dispensing powder through a hopper where the hopper is vibrated to fluidize the powder and move it through the hopper outlet. The pierced holes in the capsule represent the hopper outlet. The air stream through the inlet channel and aids in withdrawal of powder from the capsule and carries this powder through the outlet channel to the mouth of the user. The electromechanical vibrator means may be placed at a right angle to the inlet chamber and the amplitude and frequency of vibration may be altered to regulate dispensing characteristics of the inhaler.
Thus, as noted above, the vibrator's inhaler is an electromechanical device consisting of a rod driven by a solenoid buzzer. This electromechanical means may be a motor driving a cam. A disadvantage of the inhaler implementation is the relatively large mechanical movement required of the rod to effectively vibrate the capsule. The large movement of the rod, usually around 100s of microns, is necessary due to the elasticity of the capsule walls and inertia of the drug and capsule.
Moreover, solenoid buzzers typically have operating frequencies less than 5 Khz. This operating frequency tends to be noisy and therefore is not desirable when incorporated into a dry powder inhaler from a patient's perspective. A further disadvantage of the electrochemical actuators is a requirement for a high energy source, thus requiring a large battery source or frequent changes of the battery pack for portable units. Both these features are not desirable from a patient safety and “ease of use” standpoint.
The inhaler is primarily intended to reduce the amount of powder left behind in the capsule relative to other inhalers cited in the patent disclosure. However, the above-described device does not disaggregate the powder into particle sizes or groups less than 6 microns in size as is required for effective delivery of the medication to the lungs; rather, like the prior art inhalers, it continues to rely on an air stream velocity to disaggregate the powder ejected into the air stream, into particle sizes suitable for delivery to the lungs.
In another prior art inhalation device, a liquid medication is atomized by an ultrasonic device such as a piezo element. A stream of air, usually at a high velocity, or a propellant then carries the atomized particles to the patient. The energy required to atomize the liquid medication in the nebulizer is prohibitively high, making this approach for the delivery of drugs to the lungs only feasible as a desk top unit. The high voltage requirements to drive the piezo, to produce the necessary mechanical displacements, also severely effects the weight and size of the device. It is also not obvious that the nebulizer operating principles can be applied to the dry powder inhalers for delivery or powder medication to the lungs.
The prior art devices therefore have a number of disadvantages which makes them less than desirable for the delivery of dry powder to the lungs. Some of these disadvantages are:
The performance of the prior art inhalers depends on the flow rate generated by the user. Lower flow rate does not result in the powder being totally disaggregated and hence adversely affects the dose delivered to the patient.
Inconsistency in the bioavailability of the drugs from dose-to-dose because of lack of consistency in the disaggregation process.
Large energy requirements for driving the electromechanical based inhalers which increases the size of the devices making them unsuitable for portable use.
Yet another prior art device includes an inhaler that utilizes vibration to facilitate suspension of powder into a gas that overcomes the aforesaid and other disadvantages and drawbacks of the above prior art. More particularly, the inhaler of the includes a piezoelectric vibrator for vibrating the powder. A controller is provided for controlling supply (i.e., amplitude and/or frequency) of actuating electricity to the vibrator so as to cause vibration of the powder that is adapted to optimally suspend at least a portion of the powder into the gas. The controller may include a user-actuable control for permitting the user to select the vibration frequencies and/or amplitudes for optimally suspending in the gas the type of powder currently being used in the inhaler. The user-actuable control is pre-calibrated with the controller to cause the controller to adjust the frequency and/or amplitude of actuating electricity supplied to the vibrator to be that necessary for vibrating the type of powder selected by the user-actuable control in such a way as to optimally suspend at least a portion of the powder into the gas. The user-actuable control may include selection gradations in terms of the average size of the powder particles to be suspended in the gas, and/or in terms of desired vibration frequencies and amplitudes. Typically, vibration frequency should be adjusted to at least about 12 KHz, in order to optimally suspend such commonly used powdered medications in the gas vibration frequency and amplitude may be adjusted to optimize suspension of the particular powdered medication being used.